


What is he wearing?

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, nytoalia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this during the Winter Olympics and Norway outdone themselves this year with the uniforms.  I don't own any of them or the curling uniforms. I just own the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is he wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Hailey is my name for Fem!Denmark. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself because it's my opinion on it. Thank you.

Hailey blinked when Lukas walked into their kitchen. She was currently polishing her skates but dropped the cloth when she saw him. What. Was. He. Wearing. He didn’t pay her any mind as he grabbed his coffee cup and poured himself some coffee. Her mouth was on the floor; she was in absolute shock if his outfit. A full blown suit with red, navy, and white zig zagged stripes on the whole suit!   
“Um… Honey… What are you wearing?” She asked, trying to process it. He turned, looking at his wife’s shocked and somewhat horrified face.   
“Clothes” he replied, somewhat sarcastic but she didn’t notice as she looked him over.   
“Ja…. But what is that” she made a slightly disgusted face at it.   
“Curling uniform” he replied, walking over to her as he sat his cup down. Well. That explains it. He chuckled softly at her realization as he stroked her cheek softly.   
“Babe. You have a problem” she whispered, blinking. He just chuckled and kissed her before moving his lips to her ear.   
“You love it” he mumbled, breathe hot on her ear and she shivered. That was true. She always ended up loving them after she got used to it.   
“Ja, but next time. Please let me help design them.”


End file.
